Let's Not Fall In Love
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Sasuke tidak mengerti dan tidak ingin tahu apa itu tentang perasaan apapun apalagi yang berhubungan dengan wanita. Harapannya, menjauh dan jika bisa enyah saja dari hadapannya./Sakura, akan membunuh lelaki itu karena sudah mengganggu kedamaiannya. Namun, kedatangannya bermaksud lain dan menjamin untuk Sasuke agar selalu itu baik-baik saja./SasuSaku/DLDR/M (for save.
1. Chapter 1

**Cinta? Perempuan? Semua menakutkan dan menjauhlah dariku bila perlu enyah dari hadapanku!**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by KiRei Apple

.

Waning: masih banyak keasalahan di dalamnya.

.

Romcom ( inginnya)

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's Not Fall In Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke melonggarkan dasi yang sejak tadi terasa menyekiknya. Rapat mengenai pengembangan Mall yang akan dibangun di pusat kota sangat melelahkan. Tidak heran karena semua yang hadir adalah sebagian besar dari investor sang ayah.

Bunyi dering ponsel terdengar nyaring di meja kerjanya. Sengaja ia meninggalkan nya dan tidak membawanya. Tidak peduli siapa yang akan menghubunginya, karena itu semua urusan kepercayaannya, Kakashi dan ia tidak perlu mengurusi persoalan pekerjaan tanpa melewati orang kepercayaannya itu. Well, tidak penting juga sih. Inti dari semua ini adalah ia tidak ingin keluar kandang dan memperlihatkan wajah tampannya kepada musuh. Apa kau yakin Sasuke, karena itu?

Dengan helaan napas panjang, Sasuke meraih ponselnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Ya, Kaa-san."

Sasuke kembali menghela napasnya dan bergumam mendengar ucapan ibunya. Mengangguk ia menjawab, "baiklah aku akan pulang." Kemudian mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

Mererebahkan tubuh lelah dengan bersandar kepada kursi nyamannya, Sasuke menatap langit-langit ruangannya. Pikirannya entah mengelana kemana. Mencari kenyamanan dengan memejamkan matanya, ia kembali menghembuskan napas panjangnya.

"Sasuke."

Kakashi, sang asisstennya masuk setelah mengetuk pintu. Di tangannya, beberapa dokumen dibawanya untuk diserahkan pada Sasuke. Sesaat, Kakashi menaikan alisnya melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak biasanya bertampang lelah dan terdiam seperti sedang melamunkan seseorang.

"Ada apa? Jatuh cinta kah?"tanya Kakashi santai tidak peduli akan apa yang akan di dapatnya dari pertanyaannya itu.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. Sudah kesekian kalinya Kakashi mengatakan hal konyol itu.

Ingat! Konyol dan benar-benar mustahil.

"Jadi?"'Kakashi sepertinya masih penasaran apalagi Sasuke tidak menjawabnya kali ini. "Benar?"

"Mustahil."

Kakashi tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sasuke. Atasannya ini sangat tampan dan di gilai kaum hawa dan mungkin sebagian kaum adam pun ada, namun sampai saat ini ia belum pernah sekali saja terlihat dengan perempuan. Sekedar menyapa, berbincang pun Kakashi belum pernah melihatnya sama sekali. Mungkin pengecualian untuk Ibu Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Kau tahu Sasuke... "Kakashi menghentikan perkataanya dan berdiri bersandar pada meja kerja Sasuke, "gosip menyebar kalau kau itu Gay."ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke mendengus. "Apa peduliku?"

"Apa itu benar?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Sanggah Sasuke yang sudah bosan dengan perkataan yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Lagi pula ia masih normal. Normal namun membenci wanita.

"Lalu?"

Menghembuskan napas panjangnya, Sasuke meraih ponselnya, mencari sesuatu setelah membuka menu album. "Ini." Ucapnya kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kakashi.

Dengan alis terangkat, Kakashi menerimanya dan terkejut dengan apa yang di tunjukan Sasuke.

Foto seorang perempuan tersenyum lebar dengan rambut yang tertiup angin. Mata hijau meneduhkan dan rambut merah muda itu sangat memukau. Tapi...

Tunggu!

... ia ingat pernah melihat sosok ini tapi dimana?

"Dia kekasihmu?" Tanya Kakashi dengan pandangan menelisik foto pada ponsel Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar matanya, "tentu saja." Tidak benar, jawabnya berbohong untuk terlihat meyakinkan.

"Hm." Kakashi berpikir keras menggali beberapa memori yang dilewatinya, kemudian senyumnya mengembang saat tahu sesuatu. Bukan kah dia itu...

"Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke lagi-lagi menaikan alisnya mendengar Kakashi menyebutkan nama seseorang.

"Hn, siapa dia?"

Kakashi mengeryit mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Heehh, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan atau dimainkan Sasuke.

"Kapan kau kenal dia?" Kali ini Kakashi bertanya tanpa menjelaskan pertanyaan Sasuke. Kakashi tertarik dan terlihat sangat antusias dari mimik wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan dia? Dan aku bertanya tadi Kakashi."

"Tentu saja Haruno Sakura, kekasihmu itu." Dengus Kakashi yang sedikit geregetan dengan pikiran Sasuke yang entah kenapa melambat.

"Dari mana kau tahu namanya?" Tanya Sasuke yang terkejut ternyata Kakashi mengetahui nama perempuan itu.

Kakashi memutar matanya dibarengi helaan napas panjang. "Tentu saja tahu karena dia ada di majalah."

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas. "Hn."

"Jadi?" Tanya Kakashi yang masih tertarik tentang pembicaraan mereka kali ini. Ayolah, sudah sekian tahun dengan Sasuke dan baru pertama kali ini dia membicarakan tentang perempuan.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Tolak Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Kakashi terlihat merajuk dan itu membuat Sasuke merinding seperti melihat Naruto ke 2.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Mendapat jawaban Sasuke yang seperti itu membuat Kakashi menyeringai dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah.

"Baiklah, semoga hubungan kalian lancar." Do'a Kakashi kemudian berbalik menuju pintu, keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Namun, seringai seksinya nampak dari balik maskernya dibarengi pintu yang kembali tertutup. Apa yang akan kau rencanakan Kakashi?

Sasuke menghela napas dan kembali bersandar kepada sandaran kursi.

Sial!

Pikirannya kembali tertuju kepada foto yang di ambilnya asal dari sebuah majalah. Dari berpuluh wanita yang ada di majalah entah kenapa ia memilih untuk memotret gambar dengan perempuan yang terlihat bahagia dan tertawa lepas. Entahlah ia pun bingung apa yang dilakukannya. Namun dengan apa yang dilakukannya ia hanya bermaksud berjaga-jaga dari pertanyaan orang tuanya seputar perempuan yang membuatnya merinding.

Kapan menikah?

Mana kekasihmu?

Masa kau tidak laku?

Kau normal kan?

Pertanyaan yang membuatnya jengah itulah membuatnya harus menyimpan senjata ampuh. Namun sialnya kenapa Kakashi tahu siapa perempuan yang di fotonya. Tapi, ia berharap jika siapapun tidak menyadari dan membuatnya tenang tanpa pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol lagi.

Mengambil ponsel yang terletak di atas meja, ia membukanya dan kembali memandangi foto seorang perempuan yang Kakashi sebut...

"Haruno Sakura."

Menyebut namanya saja kini berefek dahsyat. Keringat mulai nampak di wajah tampannya, dan tangannya bergetar. Bunyi lemparan benda di lempar kembali ke meja. Ponselnya ia lempar begitu saja.

"Ugh," Sasuke melengkuh dan kembali bersandar dengan mata terpejam.

"Tarik napas, pelan, terus keluarkan perlahan." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Sial!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Suna**

Deringan ponsel yang meraung-raung semenit yang lalu mulai mengusik tidur ala bangsawan -tengkurap dengan mulut terbuka- dari seorang yang kini mulai meraba-raba mencari keberadaan benda persegi yang ingin ia kutuk saat ini juga.

Dapat!

Ponsel yang diambil dari tangan yang kini masuk kembali kedalam selimut yang mengurungnya dan senantiasa melindunginya dari sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Ayolah, ia baru saja tidur sekitar dua jam yang lalu.

"Hmm." Jawabnya malas.

"Hmm." Orang dibalik selimut masih enggan menjawab dengan berkata apapun. Ia hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban dan mata masih senantiasa tertutup.

"Aku tidak ada rencana ke Konoha, ada apa?" Kini ia mulai menjawabnya walau posisi masih enggan untuk duduk dan membuka matanya.

"AAPAAA?!"

Bagai terkena tekanan listrik berkekuatan tinggi, kini orang itu langsung terduduk dengan mata on. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak terkejut dengan kejutan yang menurutnya mengerikan ini.

"AKU TIDAK!" Teriaknya tidak terima atas ucapan sang penelpon di seberang sana. "Aku tidak tahu, Ino sungguh." Jelasnya dengan memijat pangkal hidungnya yang berdenyut. Ugh, pusing menyerangnya mungkin karena ia tidak tidur dengan cukup.

Terdengar Ino, sahabatnya tertawa dan entah kenapa membuatnya kesal namun tersenyum. Ugh, sepertinya ia merindukan sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah Ino sampai jumpa dan ingat aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud itu oke!" Ucapnya kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon. Melemparkan ponselnya asal, ia berniat merebahkan kembali tubuh dan berniat meneruskan tidur manisnya yang tertunda.

Mata yang sudah ditutupnya kembali terbuka saat perkataan tadi mengusiknya.

Sial!

Akan aku bunuh jika bertemu orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga orang berdiri dan menatap rumah yang lumayan besar di depan mereka.

"Apa benar ini alamatnya Itachi- _kun_?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya bertanya saat melihat rumah di depannya kini kepada pria yang lebih muda darinya yang kemungkinan anak lelakinya.

Pria tampan dengan rambut panjang dan di ikat satu mengangguk. "Ya, Kaa-san." Ucapnya membenarkan. Lagi pula tidak mungkin ia salah dalam melacak sesuatu yang sangat mudah seperti ini. Lagipula, setelah ia mendapat kabar dan kebetulan ia sedang berada di rumah bersama Ayah dan Ibu langsung mencari info.

Kalian pasti tidak akan menyangka, sosok Uchiha Mikoto yang berwibawa, anggun berubah drastis setelah mendengar kabar tentang anaknya mempunyai kekasih. Mungkin sang Ibu lupa jika anak sulungnya pun masih menjomblo. Tapi, pada dasarnya kondisi Sasuke sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan. Dengan raut bahagianya, Mikoto pun sangat antusias ingin bertemu sosok yang sedang mereka lacak itu. Begitu dapat semua informasi, ia pun mengajak anak dan suaminya langsung terbang menuju gadis yang sepertinya sudah mengambil hati sang ibu. Oh, alangkah baiknya sang ibu tidak ingin menyianyiakan kesempatan ini.

'Jika tidak secepatnya Sasuke bisa dalam bahaya.'

Lihatlah Uchiha Mikoto terlihat tidak sabaran saat menyentuh tombol yang ada pada dinding, menekannya beberapa kali dan tidak lama seseorang menjawabnya.

"Ya, siapa di sana?"

Seseorang bertanya melalui interkom.

"Kami ingin bertemu Haruno Sakura, apa dia ada?" Uchiha Mikoto bertanya dan menyebut nama yang ingin mereka temui.

"Oh, baiklah silahkan masuk."

Pintu terbuka setelah orang itu mempersilahkan mereka.

Itachi, sang Ibu dan Ayahnya yang sejak tadi diam mengamati, masuk meninggalkan mobil mereka. Ayolah, ini lingkungan aman dan kawasan rumah ini tidak main-main seperti rumah mereka di Konoha, jadi tidak perlu khawatirkan hal kecil seperti ini.

Sang pelayan membungkuk dan mempersilahkan pada mereka untuk masuk.

"Ah, selamat siang."

Seorang wanita berambut pirang menyambut saat sang tamu sudah berada di dalam. Wanita yang sepertinya sebaya dengan Uchiha Mikoto tersenyum dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa dengan putri kami, Nyonya, Tuan?" Haruno Mebuki memandang ketiga tamu dengan seksama. Orang yang akan menemui putrinya dan apa lagi yang putrinya lakukan kali ini sehingga berurusan dengan orang yang sepertinya bukan orang biasa.

Itachi dan Mikoto tersenyum sedangkan Fugaku berdehem menanggapinya.

"Ah, maaf sebelumnya atas kedatangan kami." Mikoto meminta maaf karena memang kali ini kedatangan mereka adalah dadakan.

Mebuki tersenyum dan mengibas-ngibaskan tengannya dan tertawa kecil. "Jangan sungkan, ah kalian ingin bertemu Sakura bukan? Apa dia mencari masalah kepada anda sekalian?"tanya Mebuki yang ingin tahu dan di jawab Mikoto dengan senyuman dan berkata,

"Tidak. Kami datang unt..."

"Diam kau onii-chan atau aku bunuh saat kau kembali,eh!"

Perkataan Mikoto terhenti saat suara seseorang menginterupsi. Seorang gadis dengan rambut berantakan, baju longgar dan celana pendek yang di pakainya terlihat kesal dengan lawan bicaranya di telpon.

"Sakura!"

Mebuki memanggil gadis itu dan ketiga orang di hadapannya mengedipkan matanya melihat penampilan gadis itu.

Gadis yang masih sibuk mengomel dan menuruni tangga menoleh dan menganggukan kepalanya sebelum kembali turun menuju dapur.

"M-maafkan putri saya."

Mikoto tersenyum dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa, dia sangat manis."

Mebuki menatap wanita itu seksama. Bukannya mereka tamu putrinya? Tapi melihatnya seperti baru pertama kali melihat Sakura.

"Aku yakin kalian tidak mengenal Sakura. Jadi, apa yang membuat kalian ingin bertemu dengannya?" Mebuki tahu dan ternyata benar dugaannya jika mereka ada sesuatu alasan yang membuat mereka ingin bertemu Sakura.

Ketiga tamu itu -ah, minus Fugaku- tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan sang calon besan.

"Kami datang ke sini untuk melamar kekasih adik saya, nyonya." Kini Itachi menjelaskan tujuan mereka dengan jujur.

"Kekasih? Adik? M-melamar?" Mebuki tergagap mendengar perkataan tadi. Apa telinganya bermasalah? Jika iya, secepatnya ia harus pergi ke doter tht.

Fugaku berdehem. "Putra ke dua kami saat ini menjadi kekasih putri anda dan kami ingin melamarnya, itu saja." Ucap Fugaku terus terang.

Sakura berjalan dengan membawa segelas jus jeruk berniat ke kamar dengan menaiki tangga dan tidur kembali. Namun, langkahnya harus terhenti saat sang Ibu memanggilnya. Alisnya mengeryit melihat tamu yang baru pertama kali di lihatnya.

"Ada apa _Okaa-chan_?"

"Ke marilah, Sakura."

Sakura mendengus karena tetap harus menghampiri mereka. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa para tamu ibunya melihatnya sampai seperti itu. Menurutinya ia pun menghampiri sang Ibu. Duduk di samping Ibunya, netra klorofilnya tertuju kepada ketiga orang yang menyapanya dengan senyuman dan wajah datar.

"Ya, _Okaa-chan_."

Mebuki menatap Putrinya dengan seksama. Sejak hari itu, Sakura tidak pernah menunjukan jika ia menyukai seseorang dan kini ia sudah punya kekasih?

Jika benar, Mebuki berharap sesuatu...

"Apa kau mengenali mereka? Meraka dalah orang tua dan Kakak kekasihmu." Tanya dan jelas Mebuki pada Putrinya.

... kebahagian putrinya.

Sakura memandang ketiga orang asing itu dengan seksama. Lelaki yang usianya mungkin sama dengan sang ayah, di tengah seorang wanita cantik tersenyum kepadanya dan terakhir seorang pria yang mungkin seusia Kakaknya pun tersenyum tipis saat pandangannya bertemu tatap.

"K-Kekasih? Yang benar saja aku tidak sedang berkencan dengan siapa pun." Ucap Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalnya tidak percaya akan kenyataan saat ini yang benar-benar seperti jakpot. Ayolah, keluarga di depannya ini sangat menjamin dan jelas pasti anaknya tidak diragukan kualitasnya. TapI, sungguh ia tidak sedang dekat dengan siapapun keculai Kakaknya.

Mebuki menghela napas pelan. Jadi, ada apa ini sebenarnya? Jangan bilang mereka akan menculik- ah itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, ia harus waspada untuk hal yang tidak di inginkan, mungkin.

"Sakura- _chan_." Wanita yang sejak tadi memandang Sakura dengan senyuman cantiknya memulai pembicaraan.

Sakura mengangguk dan membalas senyumannya. Tidak sopan jika ia pergi begitu saja, apalagi orang ini seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting kepadanyan.

"Perkenalkan, aku Uchiha Mikoto dan ini suamiku, Uchiha Fugaku." Mikoto memperkenalkan diri dan menunjuk pria di sampingnya yang merupakan suaminya. Kemudian, jarinya menunjuk pria di sebelahnya lagi. "Ini Putra sulung kami, Uchiha Itachi." Ucapnya.

Uchiha.

Uchiha.

Seperti ia ingat tapi apa, pikir Sakura berusaha mengingat.

Makanan? Sepertinya bukan.

Minuman? Ughh bukan.

Uchiha, Sakura terus mengingat nama itu, karena sepertinya telinganya pernah mendengar nama itu.

Tunggu!

Ingatannya kembali kejadian tadi. Tidak mungkin kan mereka...

Sakura memandang ketiga orang di depannya dengan mata hijaunya berkedip berkali-kali.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Mikoto, ah ketiga orang itu tersenyum saat nama salah satu anggota terkecil di sebut gadis ini.

"Ya, itu putra bungsu Ibu, Sakura- _chan_."

Bagai petir yang menyambut yang kedua kalinya hari ini. Kenapa hal yang ingin ia tidak pedulikan kini muncul. Musibah kah? Atau...

"K-kalian tahu aku?" Sakura gelagapan menunjuk dirinya. Ayolah, ia tidak mengenal mereka dan mereka sepertinya kenal bahkan nama yang disebutnya tadi ada hubungannya dengan mereka.

"Hn."

"Ya."

"Aa."

Ketiga orang itu menjawabnya dan meyakinkan jika mereka benar mengenali dirinya.

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu apa tujuan kalian menemui saya. Tapi, sungguh saya tidak mengenali Uchiha Sasuke itu." Sakura menjelaskan kebenaran.

"Kami tahu."

Jawaban sang nyonya Uchiha sungguh di luar perkiraan. Mereka tahu tapi kenapa menemuiku? Pikir Sakura.

Mebuki yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan akhirnya angkat suara. "Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura menggeleng menjawabnya.

"Bisa meminta waktumu untuk berbicara berdua saja, Sakura- _chan_?" Mikoto meminta untuk berbicara secara pribadi. Netra kelamnya berbinar saat menatap Sakura seolah gadis ini adalah cahaya dalam kegelapan.

Menimbang, Sakura mengangguk mengajak Nyonya Uchiha menuju halaman belakang rumahnya.

Mebuki melihat kemana putrinya dan wanita tadi pergi. Kini, tatapannya tertuju kepada kedua pria yang duduk dengan tenang dengan wajah datar. Ayolah, suasana ini sangat mencekam.

"Silahkan di minum, tuan."

Itachi mengangguk dan meraih cangkir teh dan meminumnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya yang dibalas senyuman dan anggukan Mebuki.

"Apa kalian kenal Uchiha Madara?"

Itachi maupun Fugaku mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Dia adalah Orang tua kami." Kami yang di maksud Itachi adalah Kakek dari sang ayah dan dia adalah cicit Madara.

Mebuki terkejut dan tertawa kecil. "Dunia memang sempit." Ujarnya. "Aku cucu Hashirama." Jelas Mebuki.

"Hn, aku kenal Paman Hashirama." Kini Fugaku yang menjawabnya.

"Ah, ya. Mereka kan bersahabat."

"Nyonya Haruno, aku mempunyai permintaan..."

.

.

.

.

Itachi tersenyum. Rencana yang sudah dan mereka inginkan semoga berjalan dengan baik. Demi adiknya...

Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang setelah melepas jas dan menaruhnya. Melonggarkan dasi dan membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya, ia menghela napas lelah. Beberapa rapat dan pekerjaan yang membuatnya harus segera menyelesaikannya sesegera mungkin.

Ingat akan undangan sang Ibu yang entah angin apa yang berpihak kepadanya, tiba-tiba di batalkan. Sasuke menyeringai mensyukuri apa yang terjadi hari ini hingga ia bebas dari pertanyaan yang menyakitkan pendengarannya.

Dasar anak kurang ajar!

Suara ketukan membuyarkan acara santainya di tempat kebebasan. Bangkit, ia berjalan menghampiri pintu dan membukanya.

Terlihat sang kepala pelayan rumahnya menunduk.

"Ada apa Ebisu?"

Sang kepala pelayan merundukan kepalanya lagi dan berucap. "Ada tamu untuk anda, Tuan."

"Tamu?"

"Ya Tuan."

Ebisu menelan ludahnya dan jelas sekali keringat nampak di wajahnya.

Tidak memperdulikan itu, Sasuke langsung turun dan menghampiri siapa yang datang saat malam seperti ini.

"Piyuuhhh, selamat." Ebisu bernapas lega karena Tuan nya tidak menanyai lebih detail siapa tamu yang datang tengah malam dan cuaca mendung seperti ini.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat melihat warna rambut asing di balik sofa tamu. Yang biasa dan berani datang hanya Kakaknya,orang tuanya dan teman pirang bodohnya.

"Siapa?"tanyanya dan sontak orang yang sejak tadi duduk manis menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hai."

Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya.

Tidak! Tidak mungkin itu dia, kan?

Rambut merah muda, mata hijau, senyuman yang sama itu...

"Kau..."

Orang itu berdiri dan membalikan badan sehingga kini berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Aku?" Perempuan bermahkotakan merah muda menunjuk dirinya dan Sasuke masih diam di tempat dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menusuk siap untuk membunuh saat ini juga.

"Per-" perkataan Sasuke terhenti saat deringan ponselnya berdering.

"Hallo."jawabnya setelah menekan tombol answer.

"Kalian bercanda?!"Sasuke menggeram karena perkataan orang tuanya dan kemungkinan Itachi juga terlibat. Lihat saja kau aniki akan ku buat perhitungan denganmu!

"Kalian tahu itu mustahil," Sasuke mngehala napas kasar. Memijit terasa pening, ia kembali berucap. "Aku tidak bisa." Ucapnya kemudian dan langsung menutup sambungan telepon dari Ibunya.

Gadis dengan pakaian dress baby blue yang dipakainya tersenyum atau bisa Sasuke lihat dengan jelas jika gadis itu menyeringai. Dengan perlahan, gadis itu memajukan langkahnya menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sudah tahu alasan aku di sini?"tanyanya yang terus melangkah maju.

Sasuke memudurkan langkahnya menuju teras belakang. Bisa dan sangat jelas gadis itu tersenyum lebar dengan kedua tangan bertautan dan menimbulkan bunyi dari tulang. Wajah yang ia lihat di majalah kini berubah menjadi wajah sadis dan melihat itu saja Sasuke brigidik ngeri.

"Pergi kau!"

Gadis itu mengeryitkan alisnya dan menampilkan senyuman termanisnya -senyuman menyeramkan-.

"Kenapa?"

"Pergi!" Bentak Sasuke yang semakin memundurkan langkahnya ke luar dan gadis itu semakin melangkah maju mendekatinya.

"Kenapa? Bukan kah aku kekasihmu, S-a-s-u-k-e."

"EBISU!"

"Kenapa? Apa kau mau ganti popokmu itu,hm?"

"DIAM KAU PINKY!"

Gadis itu semakin maju dan terkekeh. "Kenapa? Kau ingin kita berenang bersama?"

Sasuke berkeringat di sekujur tubuhnya yang bergetar. Sungguh ingin ia membunuh perempuan yang sepertinya menantangnya itu. Tapi itu...

"Ada apa, hm?"

... mustahil.

"Pergi atau aku akan-"

"Akan apa, hm?"

Ugh, sial!

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat kakinya berada di tepian kolam.

"Aku belum memperkenalkan diri," perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya yang tidak di sambut Sasuke sama sekali karena ia masih diam di tempatnya.

"Pergi!"

"Ah atau kau mau ini?!" Perempuan itu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan...

Byur

Sasuke terjatuh atau lebih tepatnya menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam kolam.

Perempuan itu menghela napas kasar dan menyeburkan diri ke kolam dimana Sasuke terjatuh.

Jangan takut bodoh!

Kau akan baik-baik saja.

Karena itu alasan aku di sini...

... untuk membunuhmu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

Maaf fict baru lagi padahal banyak utang fict. Udah lama sih daripada diam di drap hehe. Mungkin akan di usahakan yang MP kalo yg lain tidak tahu. Sungguh sudah lama gak nengok pergi ngebolang jadi stuck begini.

Tetep SasuSaku aku jatuh cinta abadi haha

 **Wyd Rei Kuran Gilg Tanaka**


	2. Chapter 2

Kau seperti badai sakura. Meskipun berhasil meluluh lantakan akan tetapi berarhir dengan keindahan.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by KiRei Apple

.

Waning: masih banyak keasalahan di dalamnya.

.

Romcom ( inginnya)

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's Not Fall In Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

Trust Me

 **.**

Pagi hari menjelang, dimana semua sibuk memulai aktifitasnya. Haruno Sakura sudah duduk dengan secangkir ocha dan roti panggang di depannya, siap untuk di santap. Sejak kejadian semalam ia terus memikirkan bagaimana bisa seorang yang sempurna bagi kaum hawa begitupun kaum adam bisa berprilaku seperti itu. Aneh memang, tapi sungguh kasihan. Menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya, kini tangannya meraih cangkir yang masih menampilkan kepulan asap tipis dan mendekatkan pada bibirnya. Lidah yang pertama merasakan manis hingga menjalar pada tenggorokannya membuatnya sedikit merasa lega dan me-rileks'kan pikirannya untuk saat ini.

"Kau menikmati sarapan tanpa menungguku huh?!"

Sahabatnya yang baru saja datang menggerutu melihat ekspresi Sakura yang begitu menikmati sarapannya. Oh, indahnya pagi ini bukan?

"Hn."

Yamanaka Ino duduk di kursi seberang meja dimana Sakura terduduk manis saat ini. Meja kecil dekat jendela yang di hiasi cahaya matahari pagi, masuk melalui celah pohon rambat yang terletak di luar ruangan. Cafe ini milik sahabat Ino, berdesain seperti rumah kaca namun penuh dengan penghijauan hingga terasa sangat menyejukan.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencana balas dendammu?" Ino langsung bertanya pada tujuan Sakura. Pendengarannya masih jelas dan ingat bagaimana saat Sakura mengamuk karena berita yang diberikannya. Mungkin orang lain akan merinding dan kabur sebelum sang monster mengamuk, tapi tidak baginya. Hal ini malah menarik dan di nantinya karena senang bisa menggoda Sakura.

"Tadinya." Sakura menjawab setelah meletakan cangkir pada tatakannya kembali. Pandangannya ia jatuhkan pada pemandangan pagi di luar sana.

"Tadinya?" Ino balik bertanya karena jawaban ambigu Sakura.

Hening sesaat sebelum Sakura kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau tahu, orang yang kau maksud itu memiliki sesuatu yang..." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya. Tidak mungkin ia beritahu hal ini pada Ino untuk saat ini, apalagi ini bukan tentang dirinya, tetapi ini tentang orang lain. Tapi, melihat Ino yang sepertinya menunggu jawabannya, Sakura kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Mungkin saja dia punya rahasia."

Benar. Rahasia yang tidak mungkin ia beritahu saat ini.

Ino mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia tidak paham, tapi melihat reaksi Sakura sepertinya ada hal yang memang seharusnya ia tidak ketahui. Sahabat bukan berarti harus tahu hal segalanya. Saling mengerti itu sudah sangat saling percaya.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan membunuhnya, huh?" Goda Ino yang mengingatkan kembali suara menggelegar Sakura.

Sakura mendengus. "Memangnya ini kisah kriminal, aku tidak suka cerita seperti itu."

Jawaban Sakura membuat Ino tertawa. Harus di ingat, jangan paksa Sakura untuk menonton dengan penuh adegan berbahaya seperti itu atau kau akan hancur karena amukannya.

"Kau jatuh cinta dengannya?" Kali ini Ino menebak dengan nada bercanda dan sontak saja suara dari gebrakan meja terdengar menggelar dan Ino tidak terkejut malah menunggunya.

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU JATUH CINTA DENGAN PRIA ANEH ITU!"

Teriakan Sakura membuat orang-orang yang berada di sana menolehkan pandangannya sehingga tertuju padanya dengan pandangan seolah berkata 'dasar gila'. Sakura menggerutu karena lagi-lagi Ino mengerjainya.

"Pig!"

"Kau sangat manis saat jatuh cinta Saku, kau tahu?" Goda Ino yang tidak henti-hentinya.

Sakura menyambar garpu dan pisau untuk menyantap sarapannya. Tekanan pada roti saat di potong sangat dirasa oleh Ino, hingga lagi-lagi perempuan blonde itu terkekeh.

"Pelankan tenagamu atau meja ini hancur, Jidat."

"Hn."

Tersenyum, Ino meminum teh miliknya. Mereka kali ini menikamati sarapannya dengan tenang tanpa huru hara seperti tadi.

"Aku baru ingat," Ino memulai pembicaraan kembali dan Sakura mendongak tanda meresponnya. "Sai ingin kembali menjadikanmu model untuk majalah."

Sakura bergumam dan memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Gara-gara foto itu juga ia harus berurusan dengan orang aneh saat ini. Tapi, ia senang berpose bebas kecuali untuk hal-hal aneh itu tidak menjadi daya tariknya.

"Denganmu?"

Ino mengangguk menjawabnya. "Ya."

"Musim panas dengan sahabat begitu?" Tebakan Sakura akan konsep kali ini.

"Yup."

"Kau tahu aku tidak ak-"

"Tenang saja hanya dress dan pantai, oke." Sela Ino yang sangat tahu apa pikiran Sakura. Sai juga tidak mungkin rela melihatnya memakai pakaian terbuka dan di perlihatkan untuk orang lain.

"Hmm," Sakura menopang dagu menimbang tawaran Ino dan Sai. Tapi saat ini, di sini ia tidak ada kegiatan lain selain di rumah pria aneh itu. "Baiklah."

Mendengar jawaban Sakura membuat Ino melebarkan senyumannya.

"Setelah ini kita akan berkeliling."

Sakura mendengus mendengar ucapan Ino tadi. Jalan-jalan Ino sama saja menguras waktu, uang dan tenaga.

"Tenang saja aku yang bayar." Ucap Ino yang paham akan situasi.

"Memangnya aku tidak mampu, huh?" Dengus Sakura dan tersenyum setelahnya. "Oke kau yang menanggung semuanya." Ucap Sakura yang kini membayangkan susunan barang apa yang perlu ia beli saat bersama Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berada di ruangannya dengan berkas yang baru saja di berikan Kakashi untuk segera di selesaikan. Pikirannya tidak fokus dan masih teringat kejadian malam tadi. Tapi saat pagi, ia tidak menemukan perempuan pink itu di rumahnya melainkan hanya koper yang berada di kamar tamu dan segera mungkin ia singkirkan. Tidak ada ijin untuk siapapun tinggal dan masuk di rumahnya.

"Kau sudah menghela napas berpuluh kali sejak tadi, _Otouto_."

Itachi menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia duduk di kursi seberang adiknya itu, tersenyum lebar melihat pemandangan langka dengan sang adik sebagai objeknya.

"Kau... sejak kapan di situ?" Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan sosok Kakaknya yang entah sejak kapan duduk di depannya kini. Ia merutuk dirinya yang memang sepertinya tidak fokus dengan pikiran yang entah kemana.

Itachi mendengus mendengar desisan sang adik. "Kau saja yang sejak tadi melamun. Ada apa hm? Jatuh cinta kah?" Goda Itachi yang sukses membuat Sasuke hampir tersedak jika saja saat ini ia sedang minum.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian rencanakan, huh?" Sasuke menatap curiga Itachi. Semalam Ibunya mengancam dan ia sangat yakin jika ini semua rencana mereka.

"Rencana?" Itachi melepaskan tangannya dan tidak lagi menjadi penyanggah dagunya. Kini tangannya ia letakan di meja dengan mengetuk-ngetuk kecil. Semua terjadi kehebohan karena ucapan adiknya sendiri dan kini Sasuke menuduh mereka yang memang benar apa adanya.

"Hn."

"Ah, Kau bilang Sakura- _chan_ kekasihmu bukan?"

"Itu han-"

"Jika bukan berarti berita kau tidak normal itu benar apa adanya dan _Kaa-san_ pasti sangat kecewa. Tapi jika benar biarkan dia tinggal bersamamu jika tidak _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ akan menikahkan kalian secepat mungkin." Jelas Itachi panjang lebar. Jujur saja Itachi merasakan lidahnya kelu setelah berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini. Demi sang Adik ia harus berkorban.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menikah." Balas Sasuke yang terlihat kesal mendengar perkataan Kakaknya. Apa-apaan itu? Tidak atau iya sama saja harus dengan perempuan pink itu.

"Ah, semua tahu aku normal. Atau kau mau aku menikahi kekasihmu itu?"

"..."

Sasuke merasa aneh akan ucapan kakaknya saat ini. Kenapa ia seperti tidak rela? Tapi apa pedulinya, toh perempuan itu bukan siapa-siapanya.

"Aku menikah tetap saja berita negatif mu tidak akan hilang Sasuke- _chan_."

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu." Sasuke brigidik ngeri mendengar sebutan sang Kakak.

"Jadi?" Itachi terkekeh melihat reaksi adiknya itu. Adik kecilnya yang imut kini berubah sangat menyebalkan.

"Jadi apa?"

Itachi bangkit karena ia harus kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya, lagipula ia mampir ke sini hanya untuk memastikan dan itu pun permintaan orang tuanya.

"Kau mau dia untukmu atau untukku?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat hingga kemudian menjawab pertanyaan tadi dan membuat Itachi menyeringai.

"Sesukamu."

Sesukamu? Satu kata ambigu yang mengartikan ketidak pedulian tadi akan berakhir ketertarikan asal dengan cobaan. Well, adiknya ini memang harus di tarik lebih kencang untuk berlayar.

"Yo. Aku akan berusaha." Itachi mengangkat satu tangan berpamitan dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan sang adik.

Sasuke kembali merinding mengingat kejadian semalam. Ayolah, melihat drama yang sering ia lihat sekilas saat sang Ibu menontonnya saja membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Tidak akan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura dukuk pada kursi yang tersedia di lobi kantor. Sejak tadi matanya melirik sadis pada jam dinding besar yang terletak di dinding kantor seolah dengan menatapnya saja akan menghancurkannya. Semua pegawai sebagian sudah pulang lima belas menit yang lalu dan kini ia menunggu salah satu pegawai yang belum juga muncul.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat melihat sang objek keluar dengan salah satu pegawai memiliki rambut silver. Bangun, ia bergegas dengan langkah lebar menghampiri lelaki itu yang ingin sekali ia bunuh saat ini juga.

"Hei,kau!"

Kedua orang yang sedang berjalan menghentikan langkah mereka saat teriakan menggema.

Terlihat perempuan berpenampilan cukup menarik dengan dress baby pink selutut berjalan kearah mereka.

Sasuke menampilkan ekspresi terkejut walaupun hanya sesaat karena melihat perempuan aneh itu kini ada di sini. Sial!

Sedangkan Kakashi menyeringai dibalik maskernya. Sepertinya akan ada pertunjukan menarik saat ini.

"Hey, kau! Apa yang ka-"

Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya dan berjalan keluar.

Sakura menghentakan kakinya dan mengikuti kemana Sasuke melangkah. Laki-laki itu menuju parkiran dimana mobil kerennya terdampar.

Terdampar?

Bagaimana tidak, ban mobilnya bermasalah semua.

"Sial!" Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi Kakashi. Lagi-lagi ia mendengus kesal karena Kakashi sudah pergi. Mengingat kedatangan Kakaknya tadi membuatnya menggeram. Sudah pasti ini perbuatannya dan ia akan memberi perhitungan setelah ini.

Tak menunggu lama, Sasuke berjalan tanpa kata dan lagi-lagi meninggalkan Sakura, menghiraukannya.

"Hei kau!"

"Apa kau tuli?"

"Hei!"

Sakura berbicara dengan langkah tergesa mengikuti langkah besar Sasuke yang berjalan meninggalkan halaman gedung.

"Hei, dengarkan aku atau aku akan memelukmu."

Gotcha. Perkataan Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tanpa berbalik.

Sakura berjalan dan berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Menjauh!" Titah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau..."

Melihat sikap Sasuke yang memang sepertinya tidak nyaman membuat Sakura menurutinya.

Sakura memundurkan langkahnya. "Seperti ini?" Ia terus memundurkan langkahnya sehingga melangkah mundur pada jalanan.

"Sep-"

"AWAS!"

Sasuke menarik Sakura kembali sebelum sesuatu hal buruk menimpa perempuan itu dan ia sial menjadi saksinya.

Jika di drama roman picisan mungkin saat ini hal paling romantis. Hampir tertabrak, di tarik dan di peluk. Tapi yang terjadi saat ini,

"SAKIT BODOH!" Sakura berteriak mengusap bokong seksinya yang mendarat keras pada trotoar jalan. Well, benar jika hidup tidak seindah drama televisi.

"Kalian kalau bertengkar jangan dijalan. Bertengkarlah di ranjang!" Seru sang pengemudi sepeda yang hampir saja menabrak perempuan yang kini duduk mengaduh kesakitan. Menggeleng melihat ini, ia kemudian kembali melajukan sepedanya.

"siapa yang bertengkar!" Ucap Sasuke dan Sakura berbarengan dan refleks mereka saling memandang.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat melihat wajah Sakura yang galak dengan mata besar me-melototinya.

"A-Apa?" Sial. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke berbicara gugup. Jika ada Itachi mungkin lelaki itu akan mentertawakan'nya tiga hari tiga malam.

Sial.

"Mana tanganmu?" Sakura meminta Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

"Memangnya kau tidak sanggup bangun."

"Berhentilah mengoceh, mana tanganmu?" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya meminta Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya juga.

Sasuke mendengus melihatnya. Kenapa ia harus terlibat dengan perempuan aneh ini, keluhnya.

"Hey, jika tidak aku akan lapor pada polisi karena perbuatan tidak menyenangkan." Ancam Sakura.

"Hah, aku?" Sasuke menunjuk dirinya. 'Memangnya apa yang ia lakukan' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Hn."

Sasuke melepaskan dasinya dan memberikan ujungnya pada Sakura.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum dan meraih ujung dasi yang diberikan dan menggenggamnya.

Sasuke menariknya hingga kembali berdiri dan kemudian berjalan bak menuntun peliharaan. Beruntunglah ia menggunakan sepatu biasa bukan ber hak tinggi.

"Kita mau kemana?" Sakura bertanya dan tetap menggenggam dasi yang di pegang Sasuke. Mereka melewati kerumunan orang-orang. Ayolah ia tidak bersampingan melainkan di tarik-tarik Sasuke yang berjalan hanya melewati para pria dan membuatnya menahan wajah malu karena sesekali mendapat kedipan mata. Jika Sasori melihat itu mungkin mereka sudah tinggal nama.

"Kita akan kemana?" Sakura tergesa-gesa mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang kini menuju taman.

"Hei, kenapa tidak pulang?"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan menuntun Sakura.

"Hei, hujan akan turun. Kau mau menculikku ya?" Sakura terus mengoceh namun tetap tidak di hiraukan Sasuke. Lelaki itu terus berjalan menuntunnya.

Taman kota, Sasuke membawa Sakura ke tempat ini. Suasana saat ini sepi karena hari sudah mulai berganti warna.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya pada telpon umum berbentuk kotak.

"Masuk." Ia menyuruh Sakura masuk ke dalam dan tentu saja membuat Sakura keheranan. Bukannya dia takut bersentuhan? Untuk apa dia menyuruh...

"Berhenti berpikiran mesum. Cepat masuk!"

Sakura mendengus dan masuk tanpa melepaskan genganggamannya pada dasi. Siapa pula yang berpikiran mesum? cih!

Sasuke menutup pintu dan berdiri di luar. Gerimis mulai berjatuhan dan Sakura tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini. Dengan cepat ia membuka kembali pintu dan menarik dasi hingga Sasuke masuk kedalam bersamanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bod-" Sasuke mendekap mulutnya saat mual tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Apa merasa lebih baik?"

Sakura menutup mata Sasuke dengan dasi tadi.

Sasuke menggeleng dan masih membekap mulutnya, mengatur napas dan getaran tubuhnya. Kenapa perempuan ini menariknya. Padahal ia memperlakukannya agar tidak basah karena hujan yang menguyur saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu. Tarik napas perlahan, bayangkan kau hanya sendiri menikmati waktu terindah di tempat terindah."

Sasuke mengikuti perintah Sakura.

"Tetap saja wangimu tercium, bodoh."

"Arghh, cerewet. Anggap saja kau sedang mencium aroma bunga."

Sasuke mengangguk dan membayangkan jika kini ia sedang duduk di padang rumput dengan bersandar pada pohon sakura yang sedang mekar.

Berhasil!

Sasuke terdiam dan mulai tidak bergetar dan melepaskan bekapan tangannya.

Sakura menatap dalam diam sosok di depannya yang hanya berjarak lima belas senti saja darinya. Sosok sombong, menyebalkan tapi sangat menyedihkan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya di masa lalu sehingga membuat Sasuke seperti ini.

Hal mengerikan apa yang kau alami Sasuke?

Tidak sadar dengan gerakan tanganya yang terulur dan hampir saja menyentuh wajah lelaki di depannya. Gerakannya terhenti dan menarik kembali tanggannya.

"Uchiha-san."

"Jangan berbicara."

"Kau bisa menganggap aku lelaki saat ini."

"Baka!"

"Ayolah, aku bertanya."

"Bisakah kau diam?"

Sakura terdiam menurutinya. Mereka berdua terjebak hujan dan berada di tempat yang sangat sunyi karena tidak ada pembicaran, dan hanya saling diam. Sakura yang terus menatap Sasuke begitupun Sasuke yang berhadapan dengan Sakura. Jika tidak di tutup matanya mungkin ia tidak akan sanggup.

"Bisakah kau percaya kepadaku? Aku ingin kau sembuh."

Sakura berbisik sangat pelan yang memang seperti gumaman. Tapi ia tidak tahu jika Sasuke dapat mendengarnya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan suasana tenang, bayangan yang menyejukan dibarengi dengan suara hujan yang menjadi pengantarnya. Apa yang dikatakan Sakura tadi mengusiknya, dan sungguh tidak nyaman. Mungkin perempuan itu sudah tahu kelemahannya dan pada akhirnya akan mentertawakannya. Tidak mungkin itu terjadi, dan cinta... ia tidak ingin menyukai seseorang lagi.

Mendengus, Sasuke berucap dengan suara datar. "Kau orang asing."

Orang asing yang tidak akan pernah ada tempat baginya. Orang yang mencoba mengubah tapi dia hanya orang asing.

Hening.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya karena tidak mendapat respon yang tidak biasanya. Tidak ada ucapan cerewet atau apapun.

"Hei?"

Membuka ikatan dasi yang menutupi matanya, Sasuke terkejut karena perempuan itu tidak ada di sini. Harusnya ia senang bukan? Mungkin saja perempuan aneh itu pergi dan tidak akan mengganggu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam istananya. Dengan taxi ia akhirnya bisa pulang juga.

'Apa dia sudah pulang?'

Mendengus karena pikirannya yang mencemaskan Sakura. Biarkan saja perempuan itu pergi bukan?

"HASHIII!"

Suara bersin membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke.

"Kau?"

Dugaannya salah. Sakura ternyata pulang dan kini berada di depannya, menggunakan...

"Itu bajuku!"

"Aku tahu." Dengus Sakura yang sesekali mengelap hidungnya dengan tissu.

"Jorok, lepas!"

"Mesum."

"Kau..."

"Ini semua kan salahmu." Tunjuk Sakura kesal. Bajunya di buang di halaman dan terkena hujan dan jangan salahkan dirinya karena memakai baju sang pelaku sebagai tanggung jawabnya, benar?

"Kenapa..."

"Aku lelah, selamat malam." Tanpa berdebat dan mengatakan apapun lagi, Sakura pamit dan berbalik menuju kamar tamu dengan suara bersin yang sepertinya akan setia menemaninya malam ini.

"Kenapa dia selalu memotong ucapanku?" Ucap Sasuke yang keheranan. Untuk pertama kalinya juga ada orang yang terus mengoceh dan terus memotong ucapannya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Cih!

Seringaian ia tampilkan saat ide licik melintas di pikirannya. Lihat saja, tidak akan lama perempuan itu akan angkat kaki dari rumah ini.

Sasuke sangat yakin dan akan melawan monster pinky itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

Thanks untuk semua. Maaf belum bisa bales satu-satu. Ingin melanjutkan yang lain tapi benar-benar WB parah dan juga sedang sibuk :D

Sasuke kenapa?

"Entahlah hahaa."

Ah sekali lagi terima kasih buat kalian semua ^^

 **Wyd Rei Gilgamesh Kuran Tanaka**

 **Ckrg, 2017**


End file.
